


я тоже не музыкант, понимаешь?

by titofys



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, M/M, er - Freeform, нецензурная лексика, романтика, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titofys/pseuds/titofys
Summary: Очередное интервью со странной историей.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 4





	я тоже не музыкант, понимаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> описанную здесь ситуацию не стоит воспринимать сильно всерьёз, так как написано по мотивам видео из паблика тифабу: https://vk.com/video-70515953_169090032  
> приятного прочтения!

У него слишком часто берут интервью в последнее время, как он думает. И вопросы ещё такие странные, которые ставят в тупик.

Интервьюер слишком широко улыбается, как кажется Брендону, но ему сейчас совсем не до этого. Он готов уже всё что угодно рассказать и наконец уйти, но видимо у них другие планы на этот счёт. Запись идёт уже минут пять, вопросы слишком однотипные, но парень старается отвечать как можно разнообразнее, хоть как-то спасая их ситуацию.

— Слушайте, — начал парнишка лет двадцати (интервьюер), всё ещё улыбаясь, — насколько мне известно, Вы можете играть чуть ли не на всех инструментах. Это правда?

Этот вопрос заставил Брендона немного улыбнуться. Он может и умеет играть на многих инструментах, но нельзя ведь сказать, что абсолютно на всех.

— Ну, я умею играть на многих, но возможно, что я ещё что-то не испробовал, — тоже улыбнувшись, говорит он, откидываясь на мягкий диван с тёмно-красной обивкой.

— Как так получилось, что вы научились играть на стольком?

Он задумался и через некоторое время усмехнулся, на что интервьюер вопросительно на него взглянул.

— Ну, это разные случаи из жизни. К примеру, я как-то раз учился в музыкальной школе… — начал Брендон, снова усмехаясь, улыбаясь ещё ярче, — по классу аккордеона. И я со своим приятелем её случайно сжёг, — он уже откровенно смеялся, пока операторы и интервьюер вообще не понимали, что происходит.

***

— Брендон, ты когда-нибудь вообще задумывался, зачем нам оно надо? — парень прислонился к стене, полной грудью глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух. После муторных занятий это особенно помогает немного расслабиться.

—Ты серьёзно? — ему настолько скучно, что он присел, так же облокотившись о стену, взял первый попавшийся под руку камень и с размаху кинул в дерево, стоящее неподалёку.

Даллон тоже присел рядом с ним, обнимая руками свои колени и наблюдая за злостными бросками своего друга.

— Нет, я имел в виду… я хотел играть на басу, а меня заставили заниматься грёбаной скрипкой.

Брендон лишь с язвой усмехнулся, кинув ещё один камень в ствол.

— У тебя хотя бы струнный инструмент. Я, блять, вообще хотел на фортепиано. Хотя, на аккордеоне тоже есть клавиши, да? — со всей злости он кинул камень с такой силой, что он с характерным звуком разлетелся на куски в разные стороны, отчего Даллон поёжился, дёрнув плечами.

Но кое-что вспомнив, Ури подозрительно улыбнулся, из-за чего тот немного странно на него уставился, будто бы спрашивая: «что ты опять удумал?»

— Дал, ты когда-нибудь поджигал пакеты? — со странной ухмылкой спросил он, пока Уикс нервно отбивал пальцами по коленке какой-то незамысловатый ритм.

Этот вопрос ему показался как минимум странным, ведь… кто, блять, в здравом уме будет поджигать пакеты? И зачем?

— Эм, Брендон, я не думаю, что это хорошая иде… — не успевает договорить свою мысль, как тот лишь цокает языком, закатывая глаза.

— Да ладно тебе, это классно. Я сто раз так делал, это расслабляет.

— Горение полиэтиленовых пакетов расслабляет? — не скрывая своё сомнение, спрашивает Даллон, смотря на него немного с прищуром.

Брендон закивал, солнечно улыбаясь и достав из-за спины буквально за считанные секунды рулон пакетов и зажигалку, пока тот смотрит на это всё ещё с откровенным сомнением.

— Ты настолько идиот или да?

— Да.

Уикс немного поджал губы, пока на него пялятся счастливые глаза с долей азарта и адреналина.

— Ладно, уговорил. Но может мы отойдём от школы подальше?

— Даллон, не будь трусом, всё заебись будет, — он стал будто ещё радостнее после соглашения его друга на это странное занятие.

— Я? Трус? Я просто опасаюсь последствий, Брен.

— Да, ты трус. Спорим, не зажжёшь? — опять за своё, он слишком часто кому-то предлагал подобные споры, но Даллон имел свою голову на плечах. В частых случаях, но видимо этот оказался исключением.

— Ладно, окей, только покажи как это делается, — сложив руки на груди и улыбнувшись абсурдности этой ситуации, сказал Уикс.

— Смотри и учись, — гордо заявил Брендон, разматывая рулон и отрывая один пакет.

Они сидели буквально около стены, пока парень подносил зажигалку к полиэтилену. Всё произошло слишком быстро, пакет вспыхнул практически за долю секунды, но Ури немного не учёл тот факт, что это может иметь не очень хорошими последствия. Так как они оба были впритык к стене, пламя попало на здание, и проблема заключалась в том что оно было, блять, деревянным.

— Ой… — тихо сказал Брендон, подняв за собой Даллона, при этом шипя себе что-то под нос.

— Какого хуя, Брендон?! — схватив его за руку, заорал Уикс, шокировано смотря на то, как пламя быстро распространяется по стене здания.

— Тише, блять, нас никто не видел, это было случайностью, понял?

— То есть, мы даже не попытаемся…

— А ты хочешь попытаться? — перебил его Брендон, отходя вместе с ним метров на двадцать дальше от школы, — Пошли на крышу, посмотрим на это зрелище.

— Ты ебанутый?! Какое нахуй зрелище, ты школу поджёг!

— Да блять, ты мне друг или нет?!

Даллон на мгновение порозовел, отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону.

— Д-друг, — немного заикнулся, и Брендон не оставил это без внимания, приняв это всего лишь за признак паники из-за сложившейся ситуации. Но это было из-за предрассудков Уикса. Или нет?

Они зашли к Даллону домой, который был недалеко от школы: практически напротив. Пока никого не было, сразу забрались на крышу, таща с собой пледы и еду. Уселись рядом, вдыхая воздух полной грудью, и уже чувствуется, что он не очень чистый, а с примесью дыма, что заставило Брендона улыбнуться. Уикс сидел немного сконфуженный, смотря на горящее здание, укутавшись по нос в свой клетчатый плед.

— Хей, да ладно тебе, всё классно, — несильно толкает его в плечо, отчего тот резко вздрогнул. Но увидев, что его глаза стояли на мокром месте, ему стало… стыдно? — Боже, Даллон, я не хотел, чтобы ты…

Но тот улыбнулся, утирая свои наступающие слёзы, смотря на своего друга с небольшой будто бы грустью.

— Ты такой придурок.

Брендон уже хотел улыбнуться в ответ, но ему что-то не даёт. Стало немного больно дышать. Больно смотреть на эту улыбку, на эти… губы, сведённые в улыбке. Ури присел к нему ближе, обнимая его и утыкаясь ему в грудь, отчего тот сильно опешил. Сердце так сильно бьётся, будто скоро выпрыгнет из груди. Он не верил, что это правда с ним происходит, что это наяву, а не какие-то шутки его воображения. Даллон обнял его в ответ, с небольшой искрой радости в его глазах. Они сидели на крыше в объятиях, слушая треск горящего дерева и сирену приближающейся пожарной машины. Это всё по их вине, но никого из них это уже не волновало.

***

— Типо, всё правда так и было, — всё ещё еле сдерживает смех Брендон.

Эта история, мягко говоря, впечатлила всех присутствующих в студии, а это значит, что интервью получилось более, чем удачным.

— Хотелось бы ещё спросить, — вдруг осторожно говорит интервьюер, и тот всё-таки перестал смеяться, успокаиваясь, — Кто был тем самым приятелем, если не секрет?

— Оу… — он немного задумался, стоит ли ему вообще отвечать на этот вопрос, — Я надеюсь, он не убьёт меня, если я скажу, — с усмешкой говорит Брен, — Это Даллон.

— Даллон? Если я не ошибаюсь, ваш супруг? — уточняет парнишка, на что тот кивнул, ярко улыбаясь.

— Да, мой муж.


End file.
